One Shot Interrupción
by Brisan
Summary: "Más que amarte, daría mi vida por ti..." "Pero sin ti... Yo no tendría vida, así que sería igual..." El amor, aquel sentimiento que te envuelve en una burbuja, en donde solo piensas en esa persona, en donde haces lo más estúpido, en donde tu corazón por primera vez... Experimenta el amor... "Se puede volver amar" "Pero jamás con la misma intensidad que tu primer amor..."


_**Interrupción.**_

Christa esperaba tranquilamente a Ymir, en su casa, ambas habían decidido vivir en pareja, ya que en la secundaria, en donde se conocieron, dijeron que cuando salieran de la universidad, ambas vivirían juntas. Al comienzo ambas empezaron con un "Amor pasajero" Pero de ambas fue el primero, su primera relación, su primer beso, etc. Ambas pensaban que era algo pasajero y por ello se arriesgaron a perder una gran amistad, pero no fue así, descubrieron que eran el "Amor de sus vidas" algo curioso, pero realmente hermoso.

Christa esperaba aun, tenía una hora de retraso la morena, además de haberle prometido no retrasarse, ya que la rubia le tenía una gran sorpresa, pero quizás ya no se la daría. Luego de pensar miles de cosas malas que podría estar haciendo Ymir, golpearon la puerta y aquellos pensamientos cesaron.

Christa: -Abrió la puerta rápidamente- ¡¿Dónde estabas?! –Levantando la voz y frunciendo el ceño, pero sorprendiéndose- Yo… Lo siento… -Allí estaba el amor de su vida, la razón de su ser, parada con una cara de "Lo siento" con un hermoso ramo de rosas y una pequeña caja de chocolates-

Ymir: Había una reunión de último momento, así que Annie insistió, como soy subjefe ahora, que estuviera presente –Sonriendo ampliamente-

Christa: Siempre Annie, tiene que buscarse una vida… Espera… ¡¿Dijiste subjefe?! –Emocionándose y colgándosele del cuello de Ymir- ¡Felicidades amor! ¡Más cerca estas de tener tu propio escuadrón! –Llenándola de besos en la cara-

Ymir: Jajaja –Riéndose- Si amor, ahora no tendrás que trabajar –Sonriéndole dulcemente-

Christa: Eso ya lo hablamos Ymir –Dejando de abrazarla- Ahora pasa que te helaras allí afuera –Cerrando la puerta luego de que la morena entrará-

Ymir: Pero amor, la policía me da todo lo que necesitamos, no hayo el punto que trabajes –Suspirando-

Christa: No quiero discutir nuevamente, luego hablamos de eso –Mirándola sonriente-

Ymir: ¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa? –Mirándola extraña y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-

Christa: Ese uniforme de policía ruda, no concuerda con las rosas, ni con aquella cajita –Riendo-

Ymir: Hey, no te burles de mí –Sonriendo al ver a su rubia reír- Ten –Dándole un tierno beso en la frente y pasándole las rosas junto con la cajita-

Christa: Gracias amor, pero también te tengo mi sorpresa –Sonriendo traviesamente y dejando las cosas en la mesita que tenían para poner sus llaves al salir- Primero –Sacando el pañuelo que tenía atado a su muñeca- Agáchate amor

Ymir: ¿Eh? ¿Qué vas a hacer Christa? –Agachándose al nivel de la rubia quien le cubrió los ojos- Además ¿Por qué usas ese delantal de cocina? ¿Cocinaste? Pensé que… -Fue callada por unos labios que tomaron posesión de los suyos-

Christa comenzó con la sorpresa sin previo aviso, solo quería entregarse nuevamente, como la primera vez, siempre que hacían el amor, era como la primera vez, aquellas sensaciones, aquel estremecimiento, como sus corazones conectaban y sus almas. La morena estaba muy a gusto con su sorpresa, pero iba mejorando, ya que la rubia la tomo de la mano y la sentó en el sillón del living, mientras ella se subía encima para continuar con aquellos besos apasionados que a ambas las dejaban sin aire. Poco a poco la rubia fue tomando las manos de la morena para ponerlas en sus glúteos, la morena quedo sorprendida, después de tantos años no sabía que Christa podía tomar el control de aquella situación, y menos darle una sorpresa como esta, tenía que mirarla, tenía que hacerlo.

Ymir: D-Deja Sacarme esto de l-los o-ojos… -Pedía entre besos y jadeos de excitación-

Christa: No creo que sea posible amor… Esté es tu castigo por dejarme a medias la noche pasada –Decía con tono seductor cerca del oído de la morena, quien se estremeció-

Ymir: C-Christa –Totalmente sorprendida, no conocía esta faceta de su rubia- P-Por favor –Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, producto que la rubia comenzó a descender por su mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello y dejar un pequeño mordisco- Ahh –Gimiendo-

La morena aun no creía lo que pasaba, realmente estaba a gusto, pero necesitaba tocar el cuerpo de Christa, esta no se lo permitía, solamente podía palpar sus glúteos, eso realmente era poco, pero la rubia tenía el control, así que otra jugaba de la rubia la dejo sin aliento a la morena, le amarro las dos muñecas en los faroles de luz que tenían pegados en la pared, como los brazos de Ymir eran largos, así que no tuvo problema.

Ymir: ¿Q-Qué haces Christa…? –Jadeando y mostrándose realmente sorprendida- ¿Realmente eres mi lobita t-tierna?

Christa: Quizás ahora tú eres la lobita amor… -Decía con voz lujuriosa y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, quien fue recibido por un gemido-

Christa comenzó a sacarle la camisa a la morena, su cuerpo y la excitación que sentía, cada vez pedía más, pero quería darle un castigo a la morena por dejarla a medias la otra noche que llamaron y tuvo que atender una emergencia de la policía, le advirtió que se lo pagaría, pero Ymir no hizo caso y esto es lo que estaba obteniendo por tomar aquello tan a la ligera, su pareja le estaba dando un enorme castigo, ya que la rubia sabía que para la morena era un inmenso castigo no tocar aquel cuerpo que la volvía loca, lo sabía a la perfección.

Ymir: P-Por favor Christa… -Intentado zafarse del agarre de sus muñecas, pero era en vano, además que su excitación crecía y los jadeos no paraban-

Christa: ¿Prometes no irte así como así? –Susurrándole suavemente en el oído-

Ymir: L-Lo prometo… -Respirando agitadamente-

Christa: Confiaré en ti… -Soltándole las muñecas-

Ymir: -Rápidamente se sacó el pañuelo de los ojos y pudo visualizar al amor de su vida con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿Sabes lo que viene ahora? -Poniendo ambas manos en los glúteos de la rubia para apretarlos suavemente-

Christa: Y-Ymir… -Gimiendo-

Ymir: También pagarás…

La morena siguió apretando suavemente los glúteos de su rubia, solamente para escuchar aquellos melodiosos sonidos que subían la temperatura de su cuerpo, quería escuchar más de eso, así que desabrocho el nudo del delantal de cocina, así quedando frente a frente con los pechos de la rubia para comenzar a hacer su trabajo, cada vez más los gemidos subían de tono, pero un ruido la saco de su trabajo.

Ymir: ¿Es broma? –Mirando a la rubia con el ceño fruncido-

Christa: N-No lo sé… -Jadeando y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente-

Ymir: No habrás, sigamos… -Tomándola posesivamente de la cintura-

Christa: P-Puede ser importante… -Intentando recuperar el ritmo de la respiración-

Ymir: Tú también serás castigada si abres… -Mirándola con lujuria y desafió-

Christa: Creo que ese castigo me gustará… -Tomando a Ymir de la camisa para atraerla y darle un beso- Ahora ve abrir mientras me visto –Zafándose rápidamente del agarre y yendo a la habitación-

Ymir: Dios… La amo… -Sonriendo tontamente y levantándose para abrir la puerta para encontrar una gran sorpresa- ¡Annie! ¡Sasha! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! –Levantando la voz-

Sasha: ¡Ey! ¡¿Tienes pan?! –Entrando a la casa y yendo a la cocina-

Ymir: _-Pensando: Genial… Lo que faltaba- _Pasa Annie –Cerrando la puerta luego de que Annie entrará-

Annie: Siento la intromisión, pero Reiner dijo que te entregará estos papeles para que certifiques que eres subjefe –Entregándole los papeles-

Ymir: Gracias Annie, no debiste molestarte –Dándole una sonrisa y dejando los papeles en la mesa en donde la rubia había dejado las cosas de antes-

Annie: Ymir… ¿Pensaste en lo que hablamos cuando salimos a cenar? –Mirándola con un poco de rubor-

Ymir: Annie, por favor no empieces… Mi respuesta será la misma siempre… Lo siento –Mirándola tristemente-

Annie: ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? –Levantándose en puntas y tomando la camisa de Ymir-

Ymir: Annie para por favor… -Cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro-

Annie: ¡Dime Ymir! –Perdiendo la paciencia y soltando pequeñas lágrimas de amargura con un toque de frustración-

Ymir: ¡La amo! ¡¿No entiendes?! ¡Es a ella a quien am… -Tarde, la rubia se encontraba besando los labios de la morena-

Annie continuaba besando a la morena, por más que la morena quería apartarse no podía, ya que chocaba con la pared, esa situación realmente era terrible, Ymir solo pensaba que Christa no bajará, porque realmente no quería que la situación se agrandará, cuando Ymir iba a empujar a la rubia, no pudo ya que la rubia le abrió la camisa de un tirón, Ymir estaba sorprendida, pero luego sintió que eran observadas y al separarse, así era, Christa las estaba mirando.

Christa: ¡¿QÚE SIGNIFICA ESTO YMIR?! –Gritando descontrolada y con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Prometiste que no me engañarías! –Comenzando a llorar-

Ymir: C-Christa… -Asustándose- No es lo que piensas, puedo explicarlo –Típica frase para arreglar la situación, pero estaba desesperada, las palabras no salían de su boca-

Christa: ¡¿Quieres que te crea?! ¡!LARGATE! –Abriendo la puerta y echando a Annie junto a Ymir a la calle-

Ymir: ¡CHRISTA! ¡ABRE! –Golpeando la puerta fuertemente- ¡Tú! –Volteando para ver a la rubia que estaba estupefacta y agarrarla de la camisa para levantarla-

Annie: Y-Ymir me haces daño, suéltame –Poniendo ambas manos en las muñecas de la morena-

Ymir: ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA VENIR A MI CASA Y HACERME ESTO?! –Gritando descontrolada-

Annie: L-Lo siento… -Casi sin respiración-

Ymir: ¡AHORA LARGATE! –Bajándola-

Annie: P-Pero…

Ymir: ¡!DIJE LARGO! –Viendo como la rubia se iba corriendo- Mierda… -Soltando un suspiro y recargando su espalda en la puerta-

* * *

Sasha: Christa, ábrele la puerta, ella no tiene la culpa –Arqueando ambas cejas y frunciendo los labios-

Christa: No lo haré, ni si quiera me contó que había salido a cenar con esa… -Empuñando sus manos y tensando su mandíbula-

Sasha: ¡Está lloviendo Christa! Perdónala, ella no fue la culpable, además, jamás te ha engañado, pídele explicaciones a ella, yo sé que Ymir te las dará, porque está completamente enamorada de ti –Apuntándola-

Christa: Creo que… Tienes razón… -Soltando un hondo suspiro-

Sasha se levantó de la cama en donde estaban hablando con la rubia, para dirigirse a la puerta, pero primero vieron por la ventana si la morena aún estaba, sin duda, estaba allí, recibiendo toda la lluvia desde hace tres horas.

Christa: Ten –Pasándole el paraguas- Ten cuidado Sasha y gracias –Sonriéndole agradecida-

Sasha: De nada, yo siempre vigilaré a Ymir –Guiñándole el ojo para luego abrir la puerta- Adiós Ymir –Abriendo el paraguas para comenzar a caminar-

Ymir: Adiós –Levantándose rápidamente para voltear y quedar frente a la rubia-

Christa: Me tendrás que explicar todo Ymir –Mirándola con el ceño fruncido, pero también le daba pena ya que la morena se abrazaba así misma ya que tenía frio-

Ymir: Lo haré amor, perdóname, pero d-déjame entrar –Estornudando-

Christa: Entra… -Cerrando la puerta luego de que la morena entrará- Quédate en el living, iré a buscar toallas –Yendo al baño-

Ymir: Tengo frio –Caminando hacia el living y topándose con las fotos de cuando recién estaban saliendo- Hace mucho no las veía –Tomando el cuadro cuidadosamente y sonriendo enormemente- ¿Cómo podría engañarla si la amo más que mi vida?

Christa: Llegue… -Viendo a la morena que tenía el cuadro en sus manos- ¿Es la foto que nos sacamos en nuestra primera cita? –Poniéndose al lado de la morena para ver- Estabas tan nerviosa –Recordando con una sonrisa-

Ymir: Si… Tanto que tire mí helado en tu vestido –Riendo-

Christa: Era mí vestido favorito –Cruzándose de brazos-

Ymir: Pero la que más me gusta es cuando fuimos al baile de graduación –Mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa- Te Amo Christa, sería incapaz de engañarte –Tomándola por la cintura y apegándola a su cuerpo-

Christa: Te creo… -Sonriendo sinceramente para luego rodear el cuello de la morena delicadamente con sus brazos- Pero me dolió… -Agachando la mirada triste-

Ymir: Te juro que ni si quiera hablaré con Annie, perdón por lastimarte y no decirte la verdad, pero sabía que te enojarías –Dándole un beso en la frente-

Christa: Eso espero –Mirándola con el ceño fruncido- No importa, pero desde hoy me contarás todo lo que hagas ¿Entendido? –Mirándola amenazante-

Ymir: Todo, todo amor, hasta cuando lo hacemos y con detalles –Sonriéndole traviesamente a su novia quien se sonrojaba-

Christa: Eres una pervertida –Alejándose de ella y tirándole la toalla en la cara-

Ymir: Aún nos falta algo –Tirando la toalla al suelo y sacándose la camisa, que al igual, la tiro al suelo-

Christa: Creo que si… -Mirándola tontamente y comenzando a besarla mientras le sacaba los pantalones-

* * *

_**Aquí reportandome nuevamente con esta hermosa pareja *-* **_

_**Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.**_

_**Las otras historias las tengo a medias, pero obviamente las terminaré.**_

_**Los amo3**_


End file.
